paleontologyfandomcom-20200222-history
List of minerals U-Z (complete)
It is currently not possible to have a "complete list of minerals". The International Mineralogical Association is the international group that recognises new minerals and new mineral names, however minerals discovered before 1959 did not go through the official naming procedure, although some minerals published previously have been either confirmed or discredited since that date. This list contains a mixture of mineral names that have been approved since 1959 and those mineral names believed to still refer to valid mineral species (these are called "grandfathered" species). The list is divided into alphabetical groups: A-B - C-E - F-J - K-M - N-R - S-T - U-Z The data was exported from mindat.org. The minerals are sorted by name. The first link is to mindat.org, and the second link is to webmineral.com. __TOC__ U #Uchucchacuaite http://www.mindat.org/min-4075.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Uchucchacuaite.shtml #Uklonskovite http://www.mindat.org/min-4084.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Uklonskovite.shtml #Ulexite http://www.mindat.org/min-4085.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ulexite.shtml #Ullmannite http://www.mindat.org/min-4086.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ullmannite.shtml #Ulrichite http://www.mindat.org/min-4088.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ulrichite.shtml #Ulvöspinel http://www.mindat.org/min-4089.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ulv%F6spinel.shtml #Umangite http://www.mindat.org/min-4090.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Umangite.shtml #Umbite http://www.mindat.org/min-4091.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Umbite.shtml #Umbozerite http://www.mindat.org/min-4092.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Umbozerite.shtml #Umohoite http://www.mindat.org/min-4093.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Umohoite.shtml #Ungarettiite http://www.mindat.org/min-4094.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ungarettiite.shtml #Ungemachite http://www.mindat.org/min-4095.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ungemachite.shtml #Unnamed (Cu-Fe-Zn-Ge sulphide) http://www.mindat.org/min-27226.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Unnamed%20%28Cu-Fe-Zn-Ge%20sulphide%29.shtml #Unnamed (Cu-Hg-Pb-Sb sulphosalt) http://www.mindat.org/min-25603.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Unnamed%20%28Cu-Hg-Pb-Sb%20sulphosalt%29.shtml #Upalite http://www.mindat.org/min-4096.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Upalite.shtml #Uralborite http://www.mindat.org/min-4097.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Uralborite.shtml #Uralolite http://www.mindat.org/min-4099.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Uralolite.shtml #Uramphite http://www.mindat.org/min-4100.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Uramphite.shtml #Urancalcarite http://www.mindat.org/min-4101.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Urancalcarite.shtml #Uraninite http://www.mindat.org/min-4102.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Uraninite.shtml #Uranmicrolite http://www.mindat.org/min-4103.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Uranmicrolite.shtml #Uranocircite http://www.mindat.org/min-4105.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Uranocircite.shtml #Uranophane http://www.mindat.org/min-4107.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Uranophane.shtml #Uranophane-beta http://www.mindat.org/min-4106.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Uranophane-beta.shtml #Uranopilite http://www.mindat.org/min-4108.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Uranopilite.shtml #Uranopolycrase http://www.mindat.org/min-4109.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Uranopolycrase.shtml #Uranosilite http://www.mindat.org/min-4110.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Uranosilite.shtml #Uranospathite http://www.mindat.org/min-4111.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Uranospathite.shtml #Uranotungstite http://www.mindat.org/min-4115.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Uranotungstite.shtml #Uranpyrochlore http://www.mindat.org/min-4116.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Uranpyrochlore.shtml #Urea http://www.mindat.org/min-4117.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Urea.shtml #Uricite http://www.mindat.org/min-4118.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Uricite.shtml #Ursilite http://www.mindat.org/min-4119.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ursilite.shtml #Urusovite http://www.mindat.org/min-7070.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Urusovite.shtml #Urvantsevite http://www.mindat.org/min-4120.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Urvantsevite.shtml #Ushkovite http://www.mindat.org/min-4129.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ushkovite.shtml #Usonite http://www.mindat.org/min-7347.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Usonite.shtml #Usovite http://www.mindat.org/min-4121.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Usovite.shtml #Ussingite http://www.mindat.org/min-4122.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ussingite.shtml #Ustarasite http://www.mindat.org/min-4123.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ustarasite.shtml #Utahite http://www.mindat.org/min-7348.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Utahite.shtml #Uvanite http://www.mindat.org/min-4124.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Uvanite.shtml #Uvarovite http://www.mindat.org/min-4125.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Uvarovite.shtml #Uvite http://www.mindat.org/min-4126.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Uvite.shtml #Uytenbogaardtite http://www.mindat.org/min-4127.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Uytenbogaardtite.shtml #Uzonite http://www.mindat.org/min-4128.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Uzonite.shtml V #Vaesite http://www.mindat.org/min-4133.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vaesite.shtml #Vajdakite http://www.mindat.org/min-7053.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vajdakite.shtml #Valentinite http://www.mindat.org/min-4135.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Valentinite.shtml #Valleriite http://www.mindat.org/min-4136.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Valleriite.shtml #Vanadinite http://www.mindat.org/min-4139.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vanadinite.shtml #Vanadiocarpholite http://www.mindat.org/min-26774.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vanadiocarpholite.shtml #Vanadiumdravite http://www.mindat.org/min-10380.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vanadiumdravite.shtml #Vanadomalayaite http://www.mindat.org/min-7349.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vanadomalayaite.shtml #Vanalite http://www.mindat.org/min-4143.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vanalite.shtml #Vandenbrandeite http://www.mindat.org/min-4144.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vandenbrandeite.shtml #Vandendriesscheite http://www.mindat.org/min-4145.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vandendriesscheite.shtml #Vanmeersscheite http://www.mindat.org/min-4147.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vanmeersscheite.shtml #Vanoxite http://www.mindat.org/min-4149.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vanoxite.shtml #Vantasselite http://www.mindat.org/min-4150.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vantasselite.shtml #Vanthoffite http://www.mindat.org/min-4151.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vanthoffite.shtml #Vanuralite http://www.mindat.org/min-4152.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vanuralite.shtml #Varennesite http://www.mindat.org/min-4155.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Varennesite.shtml #Variscite http://www.mindat.org/min-4156.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Variscite.shtml #Varulite http://www.mindat.org/min-4158.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Varulite.shtml #Vashegyite http://www.mindat.org/min-4159.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vashegyite.shtml #Vasilite http://www.mindat.org/min-4160.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vasilite.shtml #Vasilyevite http://www.mindat.org/min-25677.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vasilyevite.shtml #Västmanlandite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-26372.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/V%E4stmanlandite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Vaterite http://www.mindat.org/min-4161.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vaterite.shtml #Vaughanite http://www.mindat.org/min-4162.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vaughanite.shtml #Vauquelinite http://www.mindat.org/min-4163.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vauquelinite.shtml #Vauxite http://www.mindat.org/min-4164.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vauxite.shtml #Veatchite http://www.mindat.org/min-4166.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Veatchite.shtml #Veatchite-A http://www.mindat.org/min-4165.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Veatchite-A.shtml #Veatchite-p http://www.mindat.org/min-7351.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Veatchite-p.shtml #Veenite http://www.mindat.org/min-4167.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Veenite.shtml #Velikite http://www.mindat.org/min-4168.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Velikite.shtml #Verbeekite http://www.mindat.org/min-25640.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Verbeekite.shtml #Vergasovaite http://www.mindat.org/min-7352.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vergasovaite.shtml #Vermiculite http://www.mindat.org/min-4170.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vermiculite.shtml #Vernadite http://www.mindat.org/min-4171.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vernadite.shtml #Verplanckite http://www.mindat.org/min-4172.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Verplanckite.shtml #Versiliaite http://www.mindat.org/min-4173.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Versiliaite.shtml #Vertumnite http://www.mindat.org/min-4174.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vertumnite.shtml #Vésigniéite http://www.mindat.org/min-4175.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/V%E9signi%E9ite.shtml #Vesuvianite http://www.mindat.org/min-4223.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vesuvianite.shtml #Veszelyite http://www.mindat.org/min-4176.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Veszelyite.shtml #Viaeneite http://www.mindat.org/min-7353.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Viaeneite.shtml #Vicanite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-7354.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vicanite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Vigezzite http://www.mindat.org/min-4177.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vigezzite.shtml #Vihorlatite http://www.mindat.org/min-7356.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vihorlatite.shtml #Viitaniemiite http://www.mindat.org/min-4178.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Viitaniemiite.shtml #Vikingite http://www.mindat.org/min-4179.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vikingite.shtml #Villamaninite http://www.mindat.org/min-4180.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Villamaninite.shtml #Villiaumite http://www.mindat.org/min-4181.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Villiaumite.shtml #Villyaellenite http://www.mindat.org/min-4182.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Villyaellenite.shtml #Vimsite http://www.mindat.org/min-4183.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vimsite.shtml #Vincentite http://www.mindat.org/min-4184.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vincentite.shtml #Vinciennite http://www.mindat.org/min-4185.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vinciennite.shtml #Vinogradovite http://www.mindat.org/min-4186.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vinogradovite.shtml #Violarite http://www.mindat.org/min-4187.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Violarite.shtml #Virgilite http://www.mindat.org/min-4188.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Virgilite.shtml #Viséite http://www.mindat.org/min-4189.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vis%E9ite.shtml #Vishnevite http://www.mindat.org/min-4190.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vishnevite.shtml #Vismirnovite http://www.mindat.org/min-4191.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vismirnovite.shtml #Vistepite http://www.mindat.org/min-4192.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vistepite.shtml #Vitimite http://www.mindat.org/min-25601.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vitimite.shtml #Vitusite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-4193.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vitusite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Vivianite http://www.mindat.org/min-4194.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vivianite.shtml #Vladimirite http://www.mindat.org/min-4195.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vladimirite.shtml #Vlasovite http://www.mindat.org/min-4196.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vlasovite.shtml #Vlodavetsite http://www.mindat.org/min-7357.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vlodavetsite.shtml #Vochtenite http://www.mindat.org/min-4197.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vochtenite.shtml #Voggite http://www.mindat.org/min-4198.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Voggite.shtml #Voglite http://www.mindat.org/min-4199.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Voglite.shtml #Volborthite http://www.mindat.org/min-4200.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Volborthite.shtml #Volkonskoite http://www.mindat.org/min-4201.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Volkonskoite.shtml #Volkovskite http://www.mindat.org/min-4202.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Volkovskite.shtml #Voltaite http://www.mindat.org/min-4203.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Voltaite.shtml #Volynskite http://www.mindat.org/min-4205.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Volynskite.shtml #Vonbezingite http://www.mindat.org/min-4206.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vonbezingite.shtml #Vonsenite http://www.mindat.org/min-4207.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vonsenite.shtml #Vozhminite http://www.mindat.org/min-4210.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vozhminite.shtml #Vrbaite http://www.mindat.org/min-4211.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vrbaite.shtml #Vuagnatite http://www.mindat.org/min-4212.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vuagnatite.shtml #Vulcanite http://www.mindat.org/min-4213.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vulcanite.shtml #Vuonnemite http://www.mindat.org/min-4216.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vuonnemite.shtml #Vuorelainenite http://www.mindat.org/min-4217.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vuorelainenite.shtml #Vuoriyarvite-K http://www.mindat.org/min-7359.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vuoriyarvite-K.shtml #Vyacheslavite http://www.mindat.org/min-4218.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vyacheslavite.shtml #Vyalsovite http://www.mindat.org/min-4219.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vyalsovite.shtml #Vysotskite http://www.mindat.org/min-4221.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vysotskite.shtml #Vyuntspakhkite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-4222.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Vyuntspakhkite-%28Y%29.shtml W #Wadalite http://www.mindat.org/min-4226.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Wadalite.shtml #Wadeite http://www.mindat.org/min-4227.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Wadeite.shtml #Wadsleyite http://www.mindat.org/min-4228.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Wadsleyite.shtml #Wagnerite http://www.mindat.org/min-4229.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Wagnerite.shtml #Wairakite http://www.mindat.org/min-4230.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Wairakite.shtml #Wairauite http://www.mindat.org/min-4231.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Wairauite.shtml #Wakabayashilite http://www.mindat.org/min-4232.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Wakabayashilite.shtml #Wakefieldite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-4233.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Wakefieldite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Wakefieldite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-4234.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Wakefieldite-%28Y%29.shtml #Walentaite http://www.mindat.org/min-4235.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Walentaite.shtml #Walfordite http://www.mindat.org/min-7360.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Walfordite.shtml #Wallisite http://www.mindat.org/min-4236.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Wallisite.shtml #Wallkilldellite http://www.mindat.org/min-4237.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Wallkilldellite.shtml #Wallkilldellite-(Fe) http://www.mindat.org/min-7361.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Wallkilldellite-%28Fe%29.shtml #Walstromite http://www.mindat.org/min-4239.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Walstromite.shtml #Walthierite http://www.mindat.org/min-4240.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Walthierite.shtml #Wardite http://www.mindat.org/min-4242.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Wardite.shtml #Wardsmithite http://www.mindat.org/min-4243.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Wardsmithite.shtml #Warikahnite http://www.mindat.org/min-4244.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Warikahnite.shtml #Warwickite http://www.mindat.org/min-4245.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Warwickite.shtml #Watanabeite http://www.mindat.org/min-4246.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Watanabeite.shtml #Watatsumiite http://www.mindat.org/min-11461.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Watatsumiite.shtml #Watkinsonite http://www.mindat.org/min-4247.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Watkinsonite.shtml #Wattersite http://www.mindat.org/min-4248.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Wattersite.shtml #Wattevillite http://www.mindat.org/min-4249.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Wattevillite.shtml #Wavellite http://www.mindat.org/min-4250.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Wavellite.shtml #Wawayandaite http://www.mindat.org/min-4251.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Wawayandaite.shtml #Waylandite http://www.mindat.org/min-4252.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Waylandite.shtml #Weberite http://www.mindat.org/min-4253.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Weberite.shtml #Weddellite http://www.mindat.org/min-4254.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Weddellite.shtml #Weeksite http://www.mindat.org/min-4255.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Weeksite.shtml #Wegscheiderite http://www.mindat.org/min-4256.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Wegscheiderite.shtml #Weibullite http://www.mindat.org/min-4257.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Weibullite.shtml #Weilite http://www.mindat.org/min-4259.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Weilite.shtml #Weinebeneite http://www.mindat.org/min-4260.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Weinebeneite.shtml #Weishanite http://www.mindat.org/min-4261.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Weishanite.shtml #Weissbergite http://www.mindat.org/min-4262.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Weissbergite.shtml #Weissite http://www.mindat.org/min-4263.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Weissite.shtml #Welinite http://www.mindat.org/min-4264.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Welinite.shtml #Wellsite http://www.mindat.org/min-4265.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Wellsite.shtml #Weloganite http://www.mindat.org/min-4266.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Weloganite.shtml #Welshite http://www.mindat.org/min-4267.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Welshite.shtml #Wendwilsonite http://www.mindat.org/min-4268.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Wendwilsonite.shtml #Wenkite http://www.mindat.org/min-4269.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Wenkite.shtml #Werdingite http://www.mindat.org/min-4270.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Werdingite.shtml #Wermlandite http://www.mindat.org/min-4271.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Wermlandite.shtml #Wesselsite http://www.mindat.org/min-7364.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Wesselsite.shtml #Westerveldite http://www.mindat.org/min-4273.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Westerveldite.shtml #Wheatleyite http://www.mindat.org/min-4274.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Wheatleyite.shtml #Wherryite http://www.mindat.org/min-4275.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Wherryite.shtml #Whewellite http://www.mindat.org/min-4276.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Whewellite.shtml #Whiteite-(CaFeMg) http://www.mindat.org/min-4277.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Whiteite-%28CaFeMg%29.shtml #Whiteite-(CaMnMg) http://www.mindat.org/min-4278.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Whiteite-%28CaMnMg%29.shtml #Whiteite-(MnFeMg) http://www.mindat.org/min-4279.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Whiteite-%28MnFeMg%29.shtml #Whitlockite http://www.mindat.org/min-4280.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Whitlockite.shtml #Whitmoreite http://www.mindat.org/min-4281.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Whitmoreite.shtml #Wickenburgite http://www.mindat.org/min-4282.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Wickenburgite.shtml #Wickmanite http://www.mindat.org/min-4283.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Wickmanite.shtml #Wicksite http://www.mindat.org/min-4284.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Wicksite.shtml #Widenmannite http://www.mindat.org/min-4285.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Widenmannite.shtml #Widgiemoolthalite http://www.mindat.org/min-4286.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Widgiemoolthalite.shtml #Wightmanite http://www.mindat.org/min-4287.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Wightmanite.shtml #Wilcoxite http://www.mindat.org/min-4288.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Wilcoxite.shtml #Wilhelmkleinite http://www.mindat.org/min-7365.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Wilhelmkleinite.shtml #Wilhelmramsayite http://www.mindat.org/min-27204.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Wilhelmramsayite.shtml #Wilhelmvierlingite http://www.mindat.org/min-4289.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Wilhelmvierlingite.shtml #Wilkinsonite http://www.mindat.org/min-4290.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Wilkinsonite.shtml #Wilkmanite http://www.mindat.org/min-4291.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Wilkmanite.shtml #Willemite http://www.mindat.org/min-4292.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Willemite.shtml #Willemseite http://www.mindat.org/min-4293.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Willemseite.shtml #Willhendersonite http://www.mindat.org/min-4294.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Willhendersonite.shtml #Willyamite http://www.mindat.org/min-4295.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Willyamite.shtml #Wiluite http://www.mindat.org/min-7367.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Wiluite.shtml #Winchite http://www.mindat.org/min-4296.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Winchite.shtml #Winstanleyite http://www.mindat.org/min-4297.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Winstanleyite.shtml #Wiserite http://www.mindat.org/min-4298.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Wiserite.shtml #Witherite http://www.mindat.org/min-4299.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Witherite.shtml #Wittichenite http://www.mindat.org/min-4300.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Wittichenite.shtml #Wittite http://www.mindat.org/min-4301.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Wittite.shtml #Wodginite http://www.mindat.org/min-4302.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Wodginite.shtml #Wöhlerite http://www.mindat.org/min-4303.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/W%F6hlerite.shtml #Wolfeite http://www.mindat.org/min-4304.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Wolfeite.shtml #Wollastonite http://www.mindat.org/min-4323.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Wollastonite.shtml #Wölsendorfite http://www.mindat.org/min-4308.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/W%F6lsendorfite.shtml #Wonesite http://www.mindat.org/min-4309.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Wonesite.shtml #Woodallite http://www.mindat.org/min-10319.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Woodallite.shtml #Woodhouseite http://www.mindat.org/min-4311.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Woodhouseite.shtml #Woodruffite http://www.mindat.org/min-4312.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Woodruffite.shtml #Woodwardite http://www.mindat.org/min-4314.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Woodwardite.shtml #Wooldridgeite http://www.mindat.org/min-7371.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Wooldridgeite.shtml #Wroewolfeite http://www.mindat.org/min-4315.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Wroewolfeite.shtml #Wulfenite http://www.mindat.org/min-4322.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Wulfenite.shtml #Wülfingite http://www.mindat.org/min-4317.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/W%FClfingite.shtml #Wupatkiite http://www.mindat.org/min-7372.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Wupatkiite.shtml #Wurtzite http://www.mindat.org/min-4318.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Wurtzite.shtml #Wüstite http://www.mindat.org/min-4316.html http://webmineral.com/data/Wustite.shtml #Wyartite http://www.mindat.org/min-4319.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Wyartite.shtml #Wycheproofite http://www.mindat.org/min-4320.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Wycheproofite.shtml #Wyllieite http://www.mindat.org/min-4321.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Wyllieite.shtml X #Xanthiosite http://www.mindat.org/min-4327.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Xanthiosite.shtml #Xanthoconite http://www.mindat.org/min-4330.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Xanthoconite.shtml #Xanthoxenite http://www.mindat.org/min-4347.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Xanthoxenite.shtml #Xenotime-(Yb) http://www.mindat.org/min-7374.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Xenotime-%28Yb%29.shtml #Xiangjiangite http://www.mindat.org/min-4334.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Xiangjiangite.shtml #Xifengite http://www.mindat.org/min-4335.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Xifengite.shtml #Xilingolite http://www.mindat.org/min-4336.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Xilingolite.shtml #Ximengite http://www.mindat.org/min-4337.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ximengite.shtml #Xingzhongite http://www.mindat.org/min-4339.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Xingzhongite.shtml #Xitieshanite http://www.mindat.org/min-4341.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Xitieshanite.shtml #Xocomecatlite http://www.mindat.org/min-4342.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Xocomecatlite.shtml #Xonotlite http://www.mindat.org/min-4343.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Xonotlite.shtml Y #Yafsoanite http://www.mindat.org/min-4349.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Yafsoanite.shtml #Yagiite http://www.mindat.org/min-4350.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Yagiite.shtml #Yakhontovite http://www.mindat.org/min-4351.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Yakhontovite.shtml #Yanomamite http://www.mindat.org/min-4352.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Yanomamite.shtml #Yaroslavite http://www.mindat.org/min-4353.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Yaroslavite.shtml #Yarrowite http://www.mindat.org/min-4354.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Yarrowite.shtml #Yavapaiite http://www.mindat.org/min-4355.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Yavapaiite.shtml #Yeatmanite http://www.mindat.org/min-4357.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Yeatmanite.shtml #Yecoraite http://www.mindat.org/min-4358.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Yecoraite.shtml #Yedlinite http://www.mindat.org/min-4359.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Yedlinite.shtml #Ye'elimite http://www.mindat.org/min-4356.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ye%27elimite.shtml #Yftisite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-4360.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Yftisite-%28Y%29.shtml #Yimengite http://www.mindat.org/min-4361.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Yimengite.shtml #Yingjiangite http://www.mindat.org/min-4362.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Yingjiangite.shtml #Yixunite http://www.mindat.org/min-7378.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Yixunite.shtml #Yoderite http://www.mindat.org/min-4363.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Yoderite.shtml #Yofortierite http://www.mindat.org/min-4364.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Yofortierite.shtml #Yoshimuraite http://www.mindat.org/min-4365.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Yoshimuraite.shtml #Yoshiokaite http://www.mindat.org/min-4366.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Yoshiokaite.shtml #Yttrialite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-4367.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Yttrialite-%28Y%29.shtml #Yttrobetafite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-4368.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Yttrobetafite-%28Y%29.shtml #Yttrocolumbite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-4369.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Yttrocolumbite-%28Y%29.shtml #Yttrocrasite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-4370.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Yttrocrasite-%28Y%29.shtml #Yttropyrochlore-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-4372.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Yttropyrochlore-%28Y%29.shtml #Yttrotantalite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-4373.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Yttrotantalite-%28Y%29.shtml #Yttrotungstite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-4374.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Yttrotungstite-%28Y%29.shtml #Yuanfuliite http://www.mindat.org/min-4375.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Yuanfuliite.shtml #Yuanjiangite http://www.mindat.org/min-7381.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Yuanjiangite.shtml #Yugawaralite http://www.mindat.org/min-4376.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Yugawaralite.shtml #Yukonite http://www.mindat.org/min-4377.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Yukonite.shtml #Yuksporite http://www.mindat.org/min-4378.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Yuksporite.shtml #Yushkinite http://www.mindat.org/min-4379.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Yushkinite.shtml #Yvonite http://www.mindat.org/min-7382.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Yvonite.shtml Z #Zabuyelite http://www.mindat.org/min-4380.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zabuyelite.shtml #Zaccagnaite http://www.mindat.org/min-10810.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zaccagnaite.shtml #Zaherite http://www.mindat.org/min-4381.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zaherite.shtml #Zairite http://www.mindat.org/min-4382.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zairite.shtml #Zajacite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-7383.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zajacite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Zakharovite http://www.mindat.org/min-4383.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zakharovite.shtml #Zálesíite http://www.mindat.org/min-7026.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Z%E1les%EDite.shtml #Zanazziite http://www.mindat.org/min-4385.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zanazziite.shtml #Zapatalite http://www.mindat.org/min-4386.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zapatalite.shtml #Zaratite http://www.mindat.org/min-4388.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zaratite.shtml #Zavaritskite http://www.mindat.org/min-4389.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zavaritskite.shtml #Zdenekite http://www.mindat.org/min-7384.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zdenekite.shtml #Zektzerite http://www.mindat.org/min-4390.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zektzerite.shtml #Zellerite http://www.mindat.org/min-4391.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zellerite.shtml #Zemannite http://www.mindat.org/min-4392.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zemannite.shtml #Zemkorite http://www.mindat.org/min-4393.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zemkorite.shtml #Zenzenite http://www.mindat.org/min-4394.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zenzenite.shtml #Zeophyllite http://www.mindat.org/min-4396.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zeophyllite.shtml #Zhanghengite http://www.mindat.org/min-4398.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zhanghengite.shtml #Zharchikhite http://www.mindat.org/min-4399.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zharchikhite.shtml #Zhemchuzhnikovite http://www.mindat.org/min-4400.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zhemchuzhnikovite.shtml #Zhonghuacerite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-4401.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zhonghuacerite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Ziesite http://www.mindat.org/min-4402.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ziesite.shtml #Zimbabweite http://www.mindat.org/min-4403.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zimbabweite.shtml #Zinalsite http://www.mindat.org/min-4404.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zinalsite.shtml #Zinc http://www.mindat.org/min-4405.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zinc.shtml #Zincaluminite http://www.mindat.org/min-4409.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zincaluminite.shtml #Zincgartrellite http://www.mindat.org/min-7043.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zincgartrellite.shtml #Zincite http://www.mindat.org/min-4410.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zincite.shtml #Zinc-melanterite http://www.mindat.org/min-4406.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zinc-melanterite.shtml #Zincobotryogen http://www.mindat.org/min-4411.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zincobotryogen.shtml #Zincochromite http://www.mindat.org/min-4412.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zincochromite.shtml #Zincohögbomite-2N2S http://www.mindat.org/min-7386.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zincoh%F6gbomite-2N2S.shtml #Zincohögbomite-2N6S http://www.mindat.org/min-11444.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zincoh%F6gbomite-2N6S.shtml #Zincolibethenite http://www.mindat.org/min-25713.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zincolibethenite.shtml #Zincospiroffite http://www.mindat.org/min-25709.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zincospiroffite.shtml #Zincostaurolite http://www.mindat.org/min-27027.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zincostaurolite.shtml #Zincovoltaite http://www.mindat.org/min-4438.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zincovoltaite.shtml #Zincowoodwardite http://www.mindat.org/min-10811.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zincowoodwardite.shtml #Zincrosasite http://www.mindat.org/min-4414.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zincrosasite.shtml #Zincroselite http://www.mindat.org/min-4415.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zincroselite.shtml #Zincsilite http://www.mindat.org/min-4416.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zincsilite.shtml #Zinc-zippeite http://www.mindat.org/min-4408.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zinc-zippeite.shtml #Zinkenite http://www.mindat.org/min-4417.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zinkenite.shtml #Zinnwaldite http://www.mindat.org/min-4419.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zinnwaldite.shtml #Zippeite http://www.mindat.org/min-4420.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zippeite.shtml #Zircon http://www.mindat.org/min-4421.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zircon.shtml #Zirconolite http://www.mindat.org/min-4422.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zirconolite.shtml #Zircophyllite http://www.mindat.org/min-4423.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zircophyllite.shtml #Zircosulphate http://www.mindat.org/min-4424.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zircosulphate.shtml #Zirkelite http://www.mindat.org/min-4425.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zirkelite.shtml #Zirklerite http://www.mindat.org/min-4426.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zirklerite.shtml #Zirsilite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-25675.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zirsilite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Zirsinalite http://www.mindat.org/min-4427.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zirsinalite.shtml #Zlatogorite http://www.mindat.org/min-7387.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zlatogorite.shtml #Znucalite http://www.mindat.org/min-4428.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Znucalite.shtml #Zodacite http://www.mindat.org/min-4429.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zodacite.shtml #Zoisite http://www.mindat.org/min-4430.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zoisite.shtml #Zorite http://www.mindat.org/min-4431.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zorite.shtml #Zoubekite http://www.mindat.org/min-4432.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zoubekite.shtml #Zugshunstite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-7023.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zugshunstite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Zussmanite http://www.mindat.org/min-4434.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zussmanite.shtml #Zvyagintsevite http://www.mindat.org/min-4435.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zvyagintsevite.shtml #Zwieselite http://www.mindat.org/min-4436.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zwieselite.shtml #Zykaite http://www.mindat.org/min-4437.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Zykaite.shtml See also *List of minerals (complete) *List of minerals A-B (complete) *List of minerals C-E (complete) *List of minerals F-J (complete) *List of minerals K-M (complete) *List of minerals N-R (complete) *List of minerals S-T (complete) External links *mindat.org - The Mineral Database *webmineral.com *